


Чертополох

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Genderswap, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Женщины похожи на цветы.Гера — чертополох, растущий по дороге.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 22





	Чертополох

Женщины похожи на цветы.

Те ухоженные, что растут в садах богатых людей. За ними присматривают садовники, лелеют и холят, не давая им увядать.

Лютик любил таких красавиц, любил алые лепестки обеих их губ, столь отзывчивых и нежных к прикосновению, но способных спрятаться в бутон или, того хуже, опасть от любого неосторожного прикосновения.

Он воспевал эту красоту в балладах, пел про розы и астры, нежные лепестки фиалок и одуряюще пахнущие цветки яблонь.

Но потом он встретил ее.

Ведьмачка с белым волосом и звериным взглядом, таким, что продирает до мурашек.

Ее никак не назовешь нежнейшим цветком, распустившимся в огороженном саду, охраняемом солдатами.

Гера — чертополох, растущий по дороге. Дикий, засыпаемый пылью с колес проезжих экипажей, но стойкий, способный пережить и град, и заморозки, и детей, бьющих по траве палками. Вся в колючках, пахнущая не духами, но пылью, сталью и кровью, и, подобно чертополоху на дороге, видела уже столь многое, что ничем ее не удивишь и не проймешь.

От нее веет приключениями (и луком), разнотравьем диких лугов, но не подступишься и не вдохнешь — удар поставлен, бьет точно, так, что сгибает.

Женщины били Лютика и раньше — его лицо знавало много пощечин, чувствовало острые ноготки, оставляющие царапины. Сначала это вызывало азарт, потом — унизительную обиду.

Гера всем своим видом говорит: «не подходи, зашибу», а Лютик хочет подойти, плетется следом и задевает пальцами цветы чертополоха, растущие по дороге.


End file.
